


Forget About Perfectionism Tonight

by testedcyberneticz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Will add more tags as it goes on and i get more ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: "See you around, alright?" He pointed a finger gun at Blurr casually, "Hey- I don't know your name actually, what is it?""Blurr." he said, sharp, fast, and blunt."Rodimus. It was nice chatting, I'd like to do it again." He introduced despite it being completely unnecessary.
Relationships: Blurr/Rodimus Prime
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. First Time

A celebration was being thrown for the elite guard's recent victory. Well, that was the official saying anyhow. In reality, it was a requirement to go and Blurr was always annoyed by these huge get together events. They were unnecessary, unimportant, and crowded. But refusing to go outside of emergencies could easily cause... _Issues_ , put lightly. 

So here he was, at some crowded party full of elite guardsmen, and hating every second of it. 

He stood away as far as possible from the others, attempting to make his pose as unwelcoming as possible. He wanted to be able to move, but it was too crowded and he really, really, did not want to be around other mecha. There was a _reason_ he's Spec Ops. 

His optics scanned the crowd before him, noticing some mecha had decided that gossiping or dancing were good ideas to pass the time. He vaguely noticed Ironhide laughing and elbowing Longarm Prime while Cliffjumper looked embarrassed. Longarm looked just about as awkward as he usually was, clearly forcing a smile at the joke that was probably only funny to Ironhide, judging by Cliffjumper's reaction. 

"Hey!" Said a voice that sounded both forceful yet playful, and Blurr turned to see it was... Oh, he _grimaced_. He had never really met Rodimus Prime outside of formality, but he had heard enough. Enough about how the Prime before him was overconfident and risky enough that stories of him sometimes became popular gossip amongst the elite guard. Knowing gossip, they were probably blown out of proportion, but it was still best to be cautious. 

And said Prime was walking directly toward him, joy and confidence in every step, so there wasn't much choice in interacting with him.

"You good? You're just completely alone back here and, well, it's a party!" As he spoke, Rodimus put a servo on the back of his helm nervously, and the other on his hip. Blurr vented, then blinked. 

"If you must know since you don't seem to want to go away, I'm alone for a reason and that reason is because I'm not one for large crowds at all or for partying and dancing and in general it's just frustrating because it feels more humilating than encouraging, not to mention that I could be out on a mission right now but instead im stuck here, because despite the invitation acting as if it's optional to come its not and instead it's basically a necessity or else you face some odd form of punishment just for not coming to some stupid party." And then he waited, waited for the inevitable question of someone not being able to understand him. 

Rodimus was quiet for a few seconds, then spoke, "When you think about it like that, guess it makes sense. But I mean, you can't do work all the time, even if you love it! You gotta take a break! Even if it's, uh, weirdly forced." A lopsided grin was attached to his face as he talked with his hands, moving them about in different motions with each word. 

But by the All-Spark, Blurr couldn't see it because he was too busy being shocked with the fact that someone had _completely understood him first try_. No "what", no "can you repeat that", just simply _understood_. The bar being that low kind of hurt. 

"I know that's true, but sometimes I ignore it because when doing work I get to be alone and it feels safe to me, it's kind of like what would be a safe spot for you or another Autobot and even then that's putting it much more simply than it should be." He was never exactly a people person, and his issue with talking extremely fast probably didn't help that. It wasn't like he could control it. It would all just come out in some loose pile of words and he'd hope someone would understand at least five percent of it. 

Rodimus hummed in agreement, "You should still be careful about that though." He crossed his arms rather suddenly, "I like listening to you, you know any other stuff?" 

Blurr got caught so off guard that he was forced silent for a few seconds, and those seconds were all that was needed for the conversation to end. 

"Hey Roddy! Can you come over here?" Shouted a voice that Blurr didn't recognize at all. Rodimus frowned immediately, looked behind him, then back at Blurr apologetically. 

"See you around, alright?" He pointed a finger gun at Blurr casually, "Hey- I don't know your name actually, what is it?" 

"Blurr." he said, sharp, fast, and blunt. 

"Rodimus. It was nice chatting, I'd like to do it again." He introduced despite it being completely unnecessary. As he spoke he pointed to himself, then ran off to see why he was needed. 

Surprisingly enough, coming to one of these things didn't feel so bad anymore. 


	2. Odd News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some things:   
> 1\. Im trying to make the termology as close to canon as possible 
> 
> 2\. BC of this apparently in the almanac uh. "Oh Spark" = "Oh God" so. Use that for what you will
> 
> 3\. I'm not sure how to tag chars RN BC some only show up in like. This chapter or something so oop

It would continue like this, each goes on their own missions, comes back, and when one of those celebrations were thrown they took beyond full advantage. It was strange at first. Socializing with other mecha casually, even if it was just one. Especially one who managed to understand him. Sure, there was small mistakes or it took him a few seconds, but other mecha? They wouldn't even try. It was freeing. And maybe it made some things more interesting sometimes. 

Like when Rodimus would suddenly exclaim, "Hey, we should race, let's see who's the fastest!" And would speed off before he could reply. That is, only to push his reverse pedal way harder than he should to apologize for the fact he managed to forget to wait up in his excitement. Or when they would actually race, and Rodimus seemed to have this wild air of excitement around him. And when they would race, Rodimus always knew who would win, but he completely refused to give up.

Or the moments where Blurr and Rodimus somehow ended up in a meeting together. Rodimus would lean toward Blurr to tell something embarrassing he had somehow found out about Sentinel Prime from his pre-Prime days, and Blurr had to stop everything in his power to not shoot Rodimus a glare for doing it during something so important (or he would have to hold in a laugh, something he was already good at when needed, thank Spark.) When asked, Rodimus would give a good enough excuse and the meeting would simply continue. 

When Rodimus returned from a particularly dangerous mission, it was a weird huge feeling of relief. Their relationship was this weird level of friendship, yet not, yet very much so. It made no sense but it was a positive unprofessional relationship, and who was Blurr to argue against that? Not because he was desperate or something, no, but because he enjoyed it. 

So when another celebration happened, Blurr made his way to "his" corner, and waited for Rodimus with anxiety thrumming in his spark. He had no idea how in the Pit the news would be taken by Rodimus. It was rather... _Intense_. He was excited for it, sure. It was what he signed up for, but he just wasn't exactly excited for the reaction. 

The sound of Warpath making explosion noises loudly while he played a game of darts was _not_ helping either.

"You're never going to hit a target like that." Ironhide shot Warpath a smug grin. 

Warpath threw another with a loud, "POW!" It missed so badly that Longarm Prime, who was very much far away from the target, was nearly hit. Blurr let out a vent as he watched. 

"Wow, that was close." Commented Rodimus' voice as he approached with the usual jump in his step, "To Longarm's head, I mean." Blurr half stifled a laugh, but it quickly faltered remembering the news he'd have to give. Rodimus clearly noticed, his grin falling quickly. Blurr decided to get it over with.

"This is really hard to get out I know you won't like it but Longarm Prime assigned me to an emerge _ncy mission on the organic planet Earth for scouting for Decepticon activity and I have to be completely alone and it's also completely unknown when we'll be coming back or how many years or what's even going on really so we won't be seeing each other for awhile and I'm just really worried I think and I couldn't tell you sooner because I only knew this steller-cycle!"_ And the moment he finished speaking, he was taking some deep vents in and out due to talking even faster than usual in panic. 

Between them, silence ruled over all else. Yes, noises in the background were still happening, loud and obvious. But, at least to Blurr, the noise seemed to almost not exist anymore as he waited for a response. 

Though thankfully, Rodimus' response was very simple. 

"Frag." 

As Ironhide got tackled by Warpath, Blurr agreed that was the best way to describe the situation. He wanted to go, to go to Earth and do what he liked doing. This was his work and where he shined the most after all. But with it came the looming chance that he wouldn't return in an extremely long time. Or ever, if thought about more negatively. 

And really, the only reason he'd like to return was because of this strange bond he had created with someone who was constantly in over his head. The time away in other places was dangerous, but in an odd way nice. He wouldn't usually mind long emergency missions. But things were much different now it seems, and the only change was somehow managing to forge an unprofessional relationship. 

But it wasn't like Blurr was going to decide to give up. Like as if he would suddenly deny the mission just so, what, he could have slightly more guarantee he'd see Rodimus again? That'd be irresponsible, probably oddly obsessive, and an idiot's move. Not to mention a great way to embarrass oneself. Just the thought of it was ridiculous. 

And then, in one sudden movement, Rodimus put both of his arms outwards towards Blurr with an almost comical frown. It was... An extremely weird thing to do and Blurr had genuinely _no idea_ why he was doing that. Rodimus seemed to catch up with his confusion rather fast. 

"We might not ever get to do this again, and we're friends so... I mean, unless you don't do these..." 

Oh. 

Oh by the All Spark. 

He wanted to _hug_ him. 

So... Were they completely friends? Maybe he himself called it that at some points in his processor. Okay, multiple points, but there was a part where it didn't fully register. Like as if it wasn't totally complete, and they were both in the stage of inbetween aquantinces and friends. 

Maybe this is the point where that odd, unclear line is finally crossed. At least, that's what he hoped for as he decided to lean into the hug. It was stilted and awkward on his end he was sure, but... It still felt okay. Nice, even. 

"It's weird saying it out loud but you're my friend too at this point and I should get back sooner or later I was just more worried about your reaction because you always really come to me first and all- do you think this is weird for the others to see actually because this isn't done often I don't think." He was, well, very sure other's in the elite guard didn't usually hug. At least in public, anyways.

"Hmm..." Blurr felt Rodimus turn his head, "Considering Ironhide and Warpath, I think we're fine doing whatever we want." 


	3. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. This is the part where less time skips happen, not in such big amounts anyways. I felt like it was still important to show they had a relationship of some kind before all This though.
> 
> Also chapter updates will probably be sporadic BC I'm working on original projects as well. 
> 
> BTW.. I do read all ur comments even if I sometimes don't reply and they make me very happy :'D

A celebration was being thrown for the victory of defeating Megatron by the council of the elite guard. Well, that was the official saying anyhow. In reality, it was a requirement to go and Blurr dreaded having to go to this kind of huge get together event after... Everything. Yes, he was essentially retired from the elite guard by now, but it was his final requirement and his final time ever going to one of these things. He couldn't mess up and just _not_ go, not now. Not when he was so close. 

Of course, choosing to retire from such a role so "early" was usually considered not... Overly popular. But Blurr, at the very least, could take solice in the fact that most wouldn't judge him, considering most mecha weren't horrifically crushed into a cube, somehow managed to survive being crushed, then were medically uncrushed. 

Either way, here he was, at some crowded party full of elite guardsmech, and despising every second of it. The space was closed off and it was, frankly, taking everything in him to not panic. He knew, oh he knew, this wasn't the trash compactor. This wasn't being crushed again. Longar- _Shockwave_ was jailed. Imprisoned. He couldn't even run out if he needed to, he was wheelchair bound due to not even being able to stand for as long as a minute. 

And so, he sat away as far as possible from the others, attempting to make his pose as unwelcoming as possible. 

His optics scanned the crowd before him, noticing some mecha had decided that gossiping or dancing were good ideas to pass the time. Ironhide seemed to be discussing something with Bumblebee, Bumblebee's expression marked with guilt. Bulkhead patted Ironhide's back with his large claw as Ironhide soon enough buried his own face in his servos. Optimus Prime was awkwardly trying to have conversation with Sentinel Prime as well. The half-organic they had brought along, Sari, was "dancing" in the air by Jazz, Jetfire, and Jetstorm. Cliffjumper was given the job of handing out Ultra-Energon, but Blurr could feel the guilt and stress radiating off of him. It was as if it was half celebration and half mourning. 

"Hey!" Said a voice that sounded both tired yet playful, and Blurr turned to see it was... Oh thank the All Spark, if it was anyone else he would've had a breakdown right then and there. In fact, he actually hadn't expected him to be able to come. Rodimus Prime walked towards him, a very slight limp in his step and odd spots on paint that were somewhat chipped. The moment he was normal talking distance between he and Blurr, he was leaning on a wall and taking weight off a leg. 

"Okay this is, uh, super awkward but oh my god you're okay." Relief flooded through his voice. Something Blurr took notice of immediately was the fact Rodimus was moving in place. Of course, he had always done that, but it was exaggerated now. 

"If I'm being honest I'm surprised too considering-" He felt his hands grip on something, "-anyway is something wrong with your leg, you're limping and keeping weight off of it by leaning on things and in general you look tired too and I'm worried because I haven't seen you since before-" The grip became harder, "I'm just worried because I know about the cosmic rust." 

"Oh." Rodimus suddenly began moving slightly more than he already had been, "Yeah my leg is kind of messed up but I'm fine! I'm more worried about y- Hey, you should probably take your servo off your knee joint." Rodimus was somehow incredibly good at switching the emotion in his voice on the spot, because his vocoder had switched from embarrassed to alarm in not even a nanocycle. Blurr looked down at said joint and cringed when he saw that his servo was, in fact, gripping his knee joint and gripping it hard. He moved his servo away.

Once Rodimus noticed that his servo had moved he spoke, "Can we- can we go outside actually? It won't be leaving but just... Outside." As the Prime's servo moved behind his own helm, Blurr felt a wave of relief crash over him. 

"Absolutely that'd be better than being in here it's really crowded and it doesn't help that I'm kind of shorter than anyone else right now," despite still technically not being done agreeing yet, he gripped the wheels on the chair and began moving, causing Rodimus to start walking very slightly ahead, "Which is weird because this means I'm shorter than a minibot right now technically I mean not completely but from where my position is it seems like it." 

Once he stopped talking they just barely got outside, and Rodimus visibly untensed immediately. Blurr also noticed his own frame untense and let out a loud vent of relief. It was much better not being in such a crowded area. There wasn't walls out here, there wasn't anything that could close in on him, and he wasn't alone. 

For once in his life, he was _so happy_ he wasn't alone. 

"Sorry about that. Okay so... I'm... _Really_ sorry I haven't visited you. At all." Rodimus' voice cut through the quiet like a blaster shot, "I wanted to but I was arguing over something super important with Red Alert and I... _Lost_. Said argument, I mean." 

That made the wires in Blurr's processor fire up. If an argument had taken that long, it was bound to be serious

"Argument." He decided to echo back quickly. 

"Yeeeaaah I kind of barely even got permission to be here." Great, that brought on even more questions, "and that's probably only because it's my last one." 

...

_What._

"What." He decided he should state his thoughts because what _was_ that? What kind of statement _was that?_

"Oh Spark-" Rodimus was, noteably, heavily embarrassed, "Guess who doesn't have Prime attached to his name anymore?" He pointed to himself and looked at Blurr with _that_ look. The one that was a look of complete defeat met with a somewhat weak, wobbly, exhausted smile. Blurr had to keep his mouth shut because by every single piece of the now shattered All Spark, if he opened his mouth now it would be one giant mess of word vomit. 

It was not helpful when something that helped you calm down would just make the situation worse. Rodimus seemed to take the expression of confusion and horror mixed together that was slapped on his face, like a freshly made protoform had decided it's favorite thing on all of Cybertron was slapping mecha's faces, as incentive to continue on. 

"Red Alert kind of explained that I shouldn't continue being in the elite guard... Because the cosmic rust left behind some... _Things_." His servo suddenly was moving more somehow, "I tried really hard. I want to do this, to do what I was _meant_ for," He pointed a servo to himself and two of his fingers tapped his own chest angrily in rapid succession, "It got everywhere, in every part in me and now I... It'd be too risky for me to _fight."_ Each word was thick, as if Rodimus was deep underwater, but only mentally.

There was some silence in the air around them as everything sank in. Every implication or definition given front and center, all just to completely change everything. Saying it was a lot would be a severe understatement. And so, Blurr's processor decided it likes making, bad, horrible, terrible, no good decisions.

His vocoder essentially exploded in a mass of what almost sounded like a fast forward button being pushed. 

"Listen it's fine you didn't visit me you don't need to feel guilty about it you were obviously busy and you almost died and we almost died around the same time even and I missed you and Earth w _as a mess and you got rusted away and you don't need to feel guilty for anything and it's completely fine that you aren't a prime anymore if that's what's best for you and according to Red Alert it is and I know you've been through a lot and you're upset and I know that but you don't have to do it alone and I'm worried about you and if I'm going to be honest this is my last time at one of these too I can't handle the possibility of this being repeated I just can't it's a mess really so I'm sorry I think i changed the subject on accident I was really trying to just help by connecting I think I don't know **I just really really missed you and when I heard what happened I got really worried I'm just glad at the least you're alive!**_ **"** After he was done talking, he noticed two things. 

First off, steam was leaving from his mouth. Which, thankfully, wasn't bad. It wasn't a huge warning sign unless he somehow managed to spit out several more hundred words just as fast in the next three seconds. Though, it did show just how fast he had been talking without taking a single breath or pause. 

Second of all, Rodimus was staring at him with wide, shocked optics while his mouth had been turned into a short, thin line. After some nanoseconds he then slowly, carefully, leaned ever so slightly closer to Blurr and began flicking the steam away with his servo as if he was trying to make a fly go away. The gesture was both comedic yet oddly gentle, and Blurr let out a small laugh, which caused a laugh to escape from Rodimus as well.

And it hit him all at once that he missed this. Oh by the All Spark he missed this so badly and he hadn't even realized it. Not in full, anyway. Maybe a stray thought down there once or twice, but that had been it. The mission had been too valuable for such distraction.

Some kind of _mission_. 

Soon enough, Rodimus had chosen to sit and looked out against the red, almost oddly looming sky. 

"I like this." He mumbled near incoherently. Blurr just made a small noise of agreement instead of risking another explosion. It was nice, being out here. No threats, at least not now. The sky was as clear as it could get, and, once again, the space around them open. It was then that he also realized that the last moment before this where he had felt safe was the last time the two had talked. 

Odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I perhaps projecting BC I'm physically disabled? The answer is yes. I take the tfa I go my city now. 
> 
> BTW, the outside part is explained like that due to image of Fortress Maximus in the Allspark Almanac. 
> 
> Also as someone who literally has ADHD that giant Blurr paragraph was HELL to write. Blurr and Rodimus are essentially polar opposites in how I write them talk, and Blurr going panic word mode is when it gets the most chaotic. If ur ADHD and u can't read it plss don't feel bad abt ur self or anything I barely can read it myself bc of my ADHD. The basics of the paragraph are Blurr was rlly worried abt Rodimus and missed him and wants to support him. 
> 
> Also IMO I think ppl should use Bold in fanfic more or something... Idk I like using it to help show exaggerated words and I don't see it used often. But that is just my Opinion 
> 
> And a confession is no one beta reads these or anything so any errors is just me being a clown


	4. Half-New Beginnings

The grinding noise of rust was something no one really wanted to hear. It was probably worse when only you could hear it because that's where all the rust _was_. 

_Inside_.

 **Eugh**. 

It wasn't crawling up around him anymore, trapping him in some kind of cage that it used part of his body to make. The outside was basically clear of rust, the inside was just... Not as lucky. A lot more progress needed to be made there. 

It did not help that Red Alert was basically denying him his life's work right there. 

"Red Alert, I can still fight!" Rodimus Prime essentially repeated himself for, what, the fifth time? (It was the second.) It was exhausting, _he_ was exhausted. Sure, maybe you weren't supposed to be getting physically exhausted from this, but why should he care? He had more important things to deal with.

Like not being essentially kicked off the elite guard. 

"Rodimus," Red Alert began, and he felt bad that for once he wanted someone to actually be formal about his name, "The cosmic rust covered every part of you," no slag, "and some parts we can't get to without causing you to deactivate permanently." He groaned. This was the same thing she had said the past five times as well, basically. 

Of course, people would usually take Red Alert's stern attitude as... Well... Being a jerk. This was very much not the case. Red Alert cared, it just took time for you to be able to tell. And he had _had_ that time, and was very aware of the heavy amount of care in her voice. Which, really, just made this worse. 

"Even with the rust in me, I can fight. I trained at the Academy! I know how to fight with inconveniences!" At that, Red Alert let out a vent and took steps closer to him. 

"Listen." She said. Rodimus made a noise of agreement because when Red Alert tells you to listen, you _listen_. He noticed how her expression shifted. How it was calculating how to say whatever words she needed to say and in what way. Which was also a sign that whatever she was about to say was not good. She turned her servo, and a hologram showed from the center. Specifically, an anatomic hologram. Wow. Even worse. 

"The rust has deemed one of your legs less functional than, directly by an important fuel line in your protoform. Meaning, instead of the risk of oil being lost in removing it if the main problem was in your armor plating, what would spill would be energon. This isn't usually a problem, but the issue comes in with how the rust affects all of this. Of course, it doesn't act like normal rust at all where it would simply be peeled away at.

"What happens instead is that it would cause a chain reaction that would lead to every fuel line breaking and would tear the fuel line directly out of your body with it, leading to you being deactivated in nanoseconds. This doesn't mean that if you get hurt normally, you'll die. But surgically attempting to remove it would be like removing an entire fuel line with too much force and not offering a replacement. 

"And with this comes the issue that this isn't only prominent in your leg, but other parts of your body as well. If any of these were to act up while out on the field, you'd be deactivated quickly by Decepticons, especially so early just after Megatron has been captured. It's an extreme risk that can't be taken. You are in no condition to be doing that kind of work. Not to mention you're still recovering."

"So just replace the parts." Okay, that accidentally came out more rude than he intended. But it made sense, to him at least.

"Replacing the parts has barely less risk." And after that, he almost reccomended it be done anyway. _Almost_. That would be going too far. He was getting desperate and he _hated_ it. 

So instead, he put his face in his servos and let out the most frustrated noise possible. He gets taken and down and all because of what? A disease. Not because of some huge war wound. Not because of some severe injury that striked at his spark. 

A _disease_.

He hadn't realized the small sparks coming out from his optics, the sudden small weight on his back, or how long he had actually been in that position until much later. 

And when it was that much later, it was much too late to actually feel embarrassed about it. Specifically, because he was in public and was genuinely hoping the person he was looking for would actually be there. And he had been, thank the All Spark. 

And now here they were, outside where it actually felt safe, and he could feel the exhaustion and anxiety coming off of Blurr. It melted off of him like all-too-fresh protoform meeting heat. And, well, he really didn't blame him. It was a miracle he could even look at Blurr and not see him covered in nothing but grey colors. 

Sure, it wasn't... _Ideal_ , admitting you're not even a Prime anymore especially so. But it was something and there had been barely any of that lately. Yes there was victory with the imprisonment of Megatron, but the deaths and wounds of others... 

Well, he didn't exactly appreciate it. 

But at least they were both actually alive somehow, the odd grinding only he could hear from inside himself reminding him of how he probably shouldn't be alive. But screw that, that sucked and he was alive. He wasn't deactivated. 

And the city beyond the two of them was a reminder of that. He'd always appreciated Iacon. The bright lights made it feel more alive than anywhere else. Sure, it wasn't like Nyon, but it had it's own feeling to it. One he enjoyed. Though, that might just be because he hadn't really had the chance to visit Nyon in awhile. 

A comm messege interrupted the silence, and Rodimus assumed Blurr got the same exact one, telling from the sudden change in expression. 

"The celebration is nearing it's end. According to Jazz everyone gathers at the end, and I didn't want Sentinel yelling at you." Optimus' voice spoke, as calm as possible. Still, Rodimus noticed the slight waver in his voice. Noticing the way Blurr tensed up so much immediately as well did _not_ sit right with him. 

"Optimus can you do us a favor?" Rodimus asked, purposely asking out loud so Blurr could hear.

"A favor?" 

"Can you make up some kind of uh..." He rolled his servo, "Excuse or something? For why we're not there. I don't know."

The pause was only slight, "I can do that." Rodimus didn't really realize how tense he was until he felt his armor unstick itself from his protoform. Turned his head back to Blurr almost made it stick again. Specifically, because Blurr was looking at him with confusion and, well, some other emotion he couldn't figure out. 

"What?" He asked in a way that kind of sounded stupid to himself. Blurr sputtered nonsense for a moment, then found a way to make himself make sense, thankfully.

"Why are you missing the end of it I know you like those and I shouldn't keep you from that especially since this is your last time!" 

"I'd rather just hang out with you." He shrugged, because he wasn't exactly ready to admit his own anxieties yet. Or the fact mentally he just _couldn't_ go to the end part. Blurr's face twisted into a frown. 

"You can visit me or talk to me later or something I like being with you too but I don't want to make you miss out on something so important." His voice had suddenly gone quieter, and Rodimus recognized the look on his face. One that he had worn a lot, recently.

"I'm not pitying you." He said because that was the best thing to start off with, miscommunication was the last thing needed right now, "I missed you. I missed you a _lot_. And then I nearly died, and then you nearly died. I can still visit them," He tilted his helm towards the entrance,"and uh, I'm pretty sure you're worth hanging out with instead right now." He hated how he had worded that last part, but genuinely, he had no idea how to phrase it actually well. 

And slag it, he felt the need to move more again. No, not the normal ones with the urge to gain stimulation of some kind. Those were actually nice. It was the kind where he had to remind himself that he wasn't frozen in rust. 

Blurr's face was... Well, Blurr had somehow managed to invent an entirely new emotion, put shortly. One that Rodimus had no idea how to decipher. Kind of like ancient Cybertronian. 

Frag. He messed up, hadn't he. 

Blurr's expression soon morphed and personified itself into a heavy vent. Then, he turned his face away from Rodimus, and Rodimus could've sworn he'd seen an extremely slight smile. 

He hadn't noticed that world had been so quiet for a long time until Blurr finally said something, "I'm really happy you're alive." 

It was blunt, probably took less than a nanosecond for Blurr to say, but it really did feel like it felt like everything. Weird. 

"Me too." He said, then slapped a servo on his face because wow, that was awkward, "That you're alive I mean! I'm happy you're alive too. Pretend that didn't happen." Rodimus decided that he actually wouldn't see Blurr react to him saying the stupidest thing possible and looked at a coincidentally interesting window. He swore he heard a small, strange noise and ignored it for the sake of his pride. 

Until suddenly the inside of his helm buzzed. 

Not good. 

And judging from Blurr's reaction as he turned his helm back to him, it showed. He put a servo up to the side of his helm. 

"Hey... Red... Alert..." Greeted Rodimus awkwardly. He cringed at the fact Blurr could hear every word he said. This time, he actually wanted only Red Alert to hear. But his comm had become busted by the rust, and now he was stuck with a temporary comm that forced him to speak outloud to communicate anything. At least with Optimus it hadn't been private stuff. 

"You were supposed to return once it was over." Noted Red Alert's voice on the other side of the comm link. 

He was dead he was dead he was dead he was- 

"I didn't realize it had completely ended." He admitted dumbly. He. Was. So. **Dead.**

"Well, it did. Get back here as soon as you can, overexerting yourself won't do any good. Goodbye." He was pretty sure the link was cut. She was right, too, it was just frustrating, really. He didn't even get a chance to respond! 

"I have to go now." Rodimus said, and he didn't realize just how upset he sounded until Blurr gave a frown. Then, his expression looked as though he was going to say something, but didn't go through with it. 

Rodimus turned, then paused.

"Maybe see you later? If Red Alert lets me, anyways. I can give you my comm...?" He offered nervously. 

The look on Blurr's face from before was wiped away and replaced with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. okay so I think the first part to get out of the way: I headcanon some medical stuff abt Cybertronians in tfa specifically that is applied here. Basically, the armor and the protoform have different fuel lines, with protoform running off energon and armor running off oil. This is based off the fact that in one episode Bumblebee bleeds energon but in another it's oil and with the oil he seems just kind of vibin with it. 
> 
> 2\. Rodimus :handshake emoji: ADHD/Autistic BC the Author is projecting :handshake emoji: Blurr 
> 
> 3\. I'm so sorry if I mess up some continunity stuff or anything... But I'm a 17 year old writing tfa fanfiction in the year 2020 so I am simply doing what I want. Indulgence.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I have so many un complete fics but I'm in the rodiblurr mood and I will Fuel That despite one of these chars only having like twenty seconds of screentime. 
> 
> Also chapter lengths are gonna be inconsistent just because I don't wanna forcefully shorten or lengthen chapters if they don't need it.


End file.
